kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Kampionati Evropian i Futbollit 2000 - ekipet
Çmimi Nobel për Letërsi është çmimi më i lartë për arritjet më të mëdha letrare nga një (ose disa) autorë brenda një viti. Për herë të parë me këtë çmim u laureua shkrimtari francez Sully Prudhomme në vitin 1901, ndërsa i fundit në vitin 2006 Çmimin Nobel për Letërsi e fitoi shkrimtari turk Orhan Pamuk. Shkrimtari i parë shqiptar që u nominua për këtë çmim ishte poeti kombëtar Gjergj Fishta, ndërsa nga vitet e ’90–ta disa herë u nominua prozatori i madh Ismail Kadare, por fatkeqësisht ende nuk është laureuar me këtë Çmim. Historiku Shkencëtari suedez Alfred Nobel në testamentin e tij të vitit 1895 ndër pesë çmimet që duhet të jepen përcakton një çmim për letërsinë për personin që në fushën e letërsisë krijuar “veprën më të mrekullueshme në një drejtim ideal”. Laureati (fituesi i çmimit) duhej të përcaktohej nga “Akademia e Stokholmit”, që më vonë sipas statutit të Fondacionit Nobel u saktësua se është Akademia Suedeze. Sipas këtij statuti letërsia definohet “jo vetëm belles-lettres, por edhe shkrimet e tjera, që përnga cilësia e formës dhe stilit kanë vlerë letrare”. Po ashtu u zbut qëndrimi që çmimi t’i jepet veprave të botuara “në vitin paraprak” duke u zgjeruar edhe në “veprat e vjetra” nëse “rëndësia e tyre nuk është bërë e qartë deri tani”. Kandidatët sipas statutit duhet të nominohen me shkrim nga ata që mund ta bëjnë këtë deri më 1 shkurt të çdo viti. Sipas rregullores të drejtën për të nominuar e ka Akademia Suedeze dhe akademitë e tjera, institucionet dhe shoqatat e ngjashme me të në bazë të themelimit dhe të qëllimit; mësimdhënësit universitarë të estetikës, letërsisë dhe historisë. Një amandament i vitit 1949 qartëson kategorinë e mësimdhënësve: “profesorët e letërsisë dhe fillologjisë në universitete dhe kolegje universitare”. E drejta për të nominuar në atë kohë iu dha edhe fituesve të mëparshëm të Çmimit Nobel dhe “kryetarëve të shoqatave të autorëve që janë përfaqësues të krijimit letrar në vendet e tyre”. Statuti po ashtu përcakton themelimin e Komitetit të Nobelit “për të dhënë qëndrimin e tyre në lidhje me dhënien e çmimeve” si dhe të Institutit të Nobelit me një bibliotekë që duhej të mblidhte një kolekcion substancial të letërsisë moderne. Fituesi i Çmimit Nobel për letërsi shpallet çdo vit më 10 tetor. Medaljoni i Nobelit për Letërsi Sipas shpjegimit nga faqja zyrtare e Çmimit Nobel. thumb|Medaljoni i Nobelit për letërsi ©® Nobel Foundation Medalja e Akademisë Suedeze paraqet një djalë të ri që rri ulur nën një dru dafine, që i dëgjon dhe shkruan këngën e Muzës. Në medalje shkruan: ::Inventas vitam juvat excoluisse per artes që në përkthim të fjalëpërfjalshëm do të thotë: ::krijimet përmirësojnë jetën që është e zbukuruar përmes artit. Këto janë vargje nga Eneida e Virgjilit, kënga VI, vargu 663. Emri i lauratëve gdhendet poshtë figurave, ndërsa teksti “ACAD. SUEC.” Do të thotë Akademia Suedeze. Medalja e Çmimit Nobel për Letërsi është dizajnuar nga Erik Lindberg. Fituesit e Çmimit Nobel për Letërsi Fituesit e çmimit janë të radhitur në kolona sipas viteve që janë ndarë në dekada. Referenca Shiko dhe këtë * Alfred Nobel * Lista e fituesve të Çmimit Nobel Lidhje të jashtme *Nobelprize.org — Faqja Zyrtare *The Nobel Prize Internet Archive *The Nobel Committees of the Royal Swedish Academy of Sciences *The Nobel Committee of the Karolinska Institute *The Swedish Academy *The Norwegian Nobel Committee *Britannica Spotlight: Guide to the Nobel Prizes *CNN: Nobel Centennial *The Local (Sweden) - Nobel Prizes Category:Çmimi Nobel af:Nobelprys vir Letterkunde als:Nobelpreis für Literatur an:Premio Nobel de Literatura ar:جائزة نوبل في الأدب arz:جايزة نوبل فى الادب ast:Premiu Nobel de Lliteratura az:Nobel Ədəbiyyat Mükafatı bat-smg:Nuobele literatūras premėjė be-x-old:Нобэлеўская прэмія ў галіне літаратуры bg:Нобелова награда за литература bn:সাহিত্যে নোবেল পুরস্কার br:Priz Nobel al lennegezh bs:Nobelova nagrada za književnost ca:Premi Nobel de Literatura cs:Nobelova cena za literaturu cy:Gwobr Llenyddiaeth Nobel da:Nobelprisen i litteratur de:Nobelpreis für Literatur el:Βραβείο Νόμπελ Λογοτεχνίας en:Nobel Prize in Literature eo:Nobel-premio pri literaturo es:Anexo:Premio Nobel de Literatura et:Nobeli kirjandusauhind eu:Literaturako Nobel Saria fa:جایزه نوبل ادبیات fi:Nobelin kirjallisuuspalkinto fr:Prix Nobel de littérature fy:Nobelpriis foar de Literatuer ga:Duais Nobel sa Litríocht gd:Duais Nobel ann an Litreachas gl:Premio Nobel de Literatura gv:Aundyr Nobel ayns Lettyraght he:פרס נובל לספרות hr:Nobelova nagrada za književnost hu:Irodalmi Nobel-díj ia:Premio Nobel pro Litteratura id:Daftar penerima Nobel Kesusastraan ilo:Premio Nobel iti Literatura io:Nobel-premiarii en literaturo is:Nóbelsverðlaun í bókmenntum it:Premio Nobel per la letteratura ja:ノーベル文学賞 ka:ნობელის პრემიის ლაურეატები ლიტერატურის დარგში kk:Әдебиеттен Нобел сыйлығы ko:노벨 문학상 la:Praemio Nobeliano Litterarum laureati lt:Nobelio literatūros premija lv:Nobela prēmija literatūrā mk:Нобелова награда за литература ms:Hadiah Nobel dalam Kesusasteraan nl:Nobelprijs voor de Literatuur nn:Nobelprisen i litteratur no:Nobelprisen i litteratur oc:Prèmi Nobel de literatura pl:Nagroda Nobla w dziedzinie literatury pt:Nobel de Literatura qu:Nobel Suñay Simi Kapchiypi ro:Premiul Nobel pentru Literatură ru:Нобелевская премия по литературе scn:Vincitura dû Nobel pâ littiratura (crunulòggicu) sh:Nobelova nagrada za književnost simple:Nobel Prize in Literature sk:Zoznam nositeľov Nobelovej ceny za literatúru sl:Nobelova nagrada za književnost sr:Нобелова награда за књижевност sv:Nobelpriset i litteratur sw:Tuzo ya Nobel ya Fasihi th:รางวัลโนเบลสาขาวรรณกรรม tr:Nobel Edebiyat Ödülü uk:Нобелівська премія з літератури vi:Giải Nobel Văn học zh:诺贝尔文学奖 zh-min-nan:Nobel Bûn-ha̍k Chióng